Discoveries and Choices
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Master Nigel reconsiders where he stands after the Choten goes too far. But will the duel masters forgive him? How will a tragedy affect the team? And will Senschal realize that the Choten considers him as a problem like all creatures? Warning: Character death. Third genre: Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Discoveries and Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaijudo. Takes place during Clash of the duel masters (season 2)**

Nigel was just walking around the Choten's hideout, thinking about his choice to leave the Duel Masters. Raiden's way with creatures was repulsive, but was the Choten right? His thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming from the laboratory. He went to investigate and gasped at what he saw.

It was Reef Prince Glu-urrgle, or, as the children called him, Gargle. He was attached to a strange machine, desperately trying to escape. The Choten and Seneschal was there, watching. Seneschal had a guilty look where the Choten's expression showed only contentment.

"Please don't hurt Gargle," Gargle pleaded. "Gargle did nothing wrong. Gargle just want to spend time with Gargle BFF. "

"You're a creature," the Choten replied. "And if this experiment works, we'll never have a problem with your kind again." With that, he pressed a button. Gargle screamed in pain before disappearing, only leaving behind a puddle of water.

Nigel walked to the Choten. "Where did he go?" he asked the Choten. "That could not have been a simple banish."

"Banishing creatures only solves the problem temporary," The Choten explained. "I am developing a permanent solution."

"Is the creature dead?" Nigel asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," The Choten replied. "This machine kills the creature, but leaving some byproducts. So far, I can hypothesize that the byproducts are related to the creatures civilization."

"And you plan to use this on all creatures?" Nigel asked.

"Eventually," The Choten replied. " Some creatures are still useful to me, so I'll keep them for now. But when I'm done with them, they'll suffer the same fate."

Nigel looked at Seneschal, who seemed afraid. _The Choten didn't do anything to hide this from him_, Nigel thought. _He made Seneschal watch the death of one of his own and then didn't care if he heard that he will eventually be killed in the same way._

"Seneschal," The Choten ordered. "Clean up the puddle."

This was too much for Nigel. He went to his room and barricaded the door so the Choten couldn't come. He put on his gauntlet.

"Ra-vu, seeker of lightning," Nigel said. A hole in the veil opened, and Ra-Vu came out.

"Yes, master?" Ra-vu said, "What do you need?"

"You were right," Nigel said. "I should never have joined the Choten."

"I see," Ra-vu said. "If you don't mind me asking, what lead you to this realization?"

Nigel sat on the bed. "I saw the Choten kill Reef Prince Glu-urrgle," Nigel said.

"Kill?" Ra-vu asked, shocked. "Are you sure he did not simply banish him?"

"No," Nigel said. "Reef Prince Glu-urrgle is dead. I asked the Choten himself."

"Reef Prince Glu-urrgle was a good creature," Ra-Vu said sadly. "He was intelligent, helpful, and had no desire to harm. It is cruel to end his life so soon."

"I agree," Nigel said. "And he even made Seneschal watch and clean up after his death.''

"How horrible," Ra-Vu said, shocked.

"Yes," Nigel said. "And that is not the worst. He said he planned to kill all creatures, with Seneschal in the room."

"Please," Ra-vu pleaded. "We have to stop him. I can't allow him to do this to any other creature."

"I know," Nigel said. "Even if the duel masters don't accept me back, we'll fight against the Choten alone."

"Thank you, Master," Ra-vu said.

"The Choten is wrong, and I refuse to help him further," Nigel said. "And you don't have to call me 'Master'". We're partners, so you can call me Nigel if you would like."

"Alright," Ra-vu said.

"I think we should destroy the lab first," Nigel said. "That way, his plan would be delayed."

"Then let us begin," Ra-Vu said.

Nigel removed the barricade and they went to stop the Choten's plan. Nigel was unsure of what his future had in store, or if the duel masters would accept him. All he knew is that he learned that the creatures were just like people and he would fight for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Nigel vs the choten

Nigel and Ra-Vu went to the laboratory. Luckily, by the time they got there, Seneschal had left and no one was there.

"O.K," Nigel said. "You would probably be able to destroy the machine quicker than I could, so you destroy the machine and I will stay on guard."

"Of course," Ra-Vu said. He went to destroy the machine while Nigel stayed close to the entrance. At first, everything seemed to be going fine. However, when Ra-Vu hit one of the wires, an alarm sounded.

"Quick," Nigel whispered. "Come here. I can banish you and grab on so we can hide in the creature realm."

However, it was too late. He could already hear the Choten coming with an army of minions. He knew what he had to do. He quickly banished Ra-Vu before the Choten came in with two minions and saw the damage.

"What happened to my machine?" The Choten asked, looking around.

"A creature came through a breech in the veil," Nigel lied. "I banished him, but he had already damaged the machine."

The Choten walked over to the machine. "The damage looks more than just a random attack," he said. "It looks as though a creature purposely planned to destroy the machine."

"The creatures do show a certain amount of intelligence," Nigel said.

"Yes, they do," The Choten admitted. "But in order to do this amount of damage and exactly at critical points, the creature had probably prior knowledge of the machine, or at least knew what exactly to attack. Do you believe Seneschal did it?"

Nigel hesitated. He knew he couldn't say the truth, but he couldn't put an innocent creature in harm's way just to protect himself.

"Why the hesitation, Nigel?" The Choten asked. "I'm sure you know something about the creature."

Nigel sighed, knowing that any lie he told him about the creature would help the Choten hurt innocent creatures. He also was not going to put Ra-Vu in harm's way. There was only one thing he could say.

"I did it myself," Nigel said. "I quit working for you and I will not let you hurt any more creatures."

"Really," The Choten said. "Then I suppose we're enemies."

"Yes," Nigel said. "We are."

"Minions," The Choten ordered. "Destroy him."

The minions summoned their creatures. One of the creatures was Earthstomp Giant from the nature civilization and the other creature was Reef-eye from the Water civilization.

"Rodi Gale, Night Guardian," Nigel said. A hole in the veil opened and the light creature came out.

"Rodi Gale, attack Reef-eye," Nigel said, pointing his gauntlet to the water creature. Rodi Gale attacked Reef-eye, and Reef-eye was banished. The minion who summoned Reef-eye summoned Bolshack Dragon, a powerful creature from the fire civilization.

"Earthstomp Giant, attack Rodi Gale," The other minion said. Earthstomp Giant attacked Rodi Gale, who lost the battle and was banished.

Bolshack Dragon quickly went in for an attack. Nigel used a shield to protect himself from the attack.

Before Nigel had time to summon another creature, Earthstomp Giant attacked again, and Bolshack Dragon attacked immediately after. Nigel knew that they were making him use up all his mana, but he could do nothing about it. If he took down his shield, he would face a direct attack from the creatures, which could kill him. He had to keep the shield and hope that he can face whatever happens when his shield breaks.

Eventually, his shield broke and Nigel fell down to the floor. "Aranchnoir of Cobweb Cavern," The Choten said. A spider-like creature appeared.

"Attack," The Choten commanded, pointing his gauntlet at Nigel. Nigel tried to get away, but the creature attacked him with its stinger before he could go far enough to avoid the attack.

Nigel gasped. He knew that Arachnoir of Cobweb Cavern was venomous, at least to creatures. All he could hope for was the venom only affected creatures.

He tried to escape the fight, but one of the minions grabbed him. "Take the traitor to the donjon," The Choten ordered. "There, he will suffer to my creature's venom."

The minion took Nigel to a cell in the donjon. Nigel tried to escape, but the minion was strong and managed to drag him into the cell and lock the door before he could escape.

_At least Ra-Vu is safe for now_, Nigel said. _But when the Choten repairs the machine, every creature will be in danger._ That thought terrified him.

He felt the venom already weakening his body, and he was beginning to loose hope.

"Please," he quietly begged to no one in particular. "Let the order of the Kaijudo duel masters learn about the Choten's plans and stop him. Even if I never see the victory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Gabe, who was using stalker spheres to spy on the Choten, saw the fight between Nigel and the Choten. He ran to Master Jaha to show her the footage.

Master Jaha thought for a moment. "If Nigel is fighting the Choten outside of an arena, then it could very well mean that Nigel turned against him," She said at last. "And a sting from Arachnoir of Cobweb Cavern is extremely venomous, even to humans."

Just then, Master Nadia and Master Chavez came in. "Is everything alright, Gabriel?" Master Nadia asked. "I saw you run in here with a shocked looked on your face."

"I saw Master Nigel fighting against the Choten in his laboratory and lost," Gabe explained. "The Choten used a venomous creature on him and a minion took him away."

"So Nigel turned against the Choten," Master Chavez said.

"He may have," Master Nadia said. "We do not know the whole story. It could be a trick."

"How?" Gabe asked. "I saw The Choten use Arachnoir of Cobweb Cavern on Nigel."

"The Choten could have made the creature miss Nigel, but still be close enough to look like it hit," Master Nadia explained. "Or the Choten could have made an anti-venom to give to Nigel immediately afterwards, so he does not suffer the effects."

Master Jaha thought for a moment. "You may be right, Nadia," she said. "But how would the Choten know a stalker sphere would be out there and have time to plan such a trick. What we saw is likely Nigel actually turning against the Choten."

"What do we do?" Gabe asked.

"Get Allison, Raiden, and Master Kimora," Master Jaha said. "The children, Master Chavez, and myself will go and rescue Nigel. Master Nadia, you and Master Kimora will stay and begin developing an anti-venom for Nigel. And we'll all hope that Master Nigel turned against the Choten like we believe."


	3. Chapter 3: Gabe's discoveries

Two hours later, Ray, Gabe, Allie, Master Chavez and Master Jaha were hiding outside the Choten's hideout. The van they drove was hidden in a group of trees. "It's time to summon our creatures," Master Jaha said.

Ray summoned Tatsurion the Unchained. "Why have you brought me here?" He asked.

"Gabe saw Master Nigel fight the Choten and lose, so we're going to save him," Ray replied.

"I don't trust Master Nigel," Tatsurion said. "But if you do, I will support you."

"Thanks, Bob," Ray said.

Next, Allie summoned Scareadorable of Gloom Hollow. "Will you help us save Master Nigel?" Allie asked. Scaradorable squeaked and nodded. Allie hugged her. "Thanks, Squeaky," Allie said.

"I will never understand your relationship with Scaradorable," Master Jaha said, causing Allie to shrug and smile in reply.

Gabe tried to summon Reef Prince Glu-urrgle, but he did not come. "Why isn't it working?" Gabe asked.

"I will ask Master Nadia to take you to the Water Civilization after the mission," Master Chavez said. "But for now, let's focus on one mission at a time."

"Why don't you ask Sasha to help," Ray suggested.

"Alright," Gabe said, worried. "But after, I'll make sure Gargle is alright."

Gabe summoned Sasha. "Hello, Gabriel," She said. "What do you need help with?"

"I saw Master Nigel fight against the Choten and lose," Gabriel explained. "We believe that he turned against the Choten and are going in to rescue him."

Sasha nodded. "I will assist you," she said.

Master Chavez summoned Gillaflame the Assaulter and Master Jaha summoned Black Feather of Shadow Abyss. "O.K," Master Jaha said. "We split up with our creatures. Be careful."

They entered the Choten's hideout and split up. Gabe and Sasha were walking when they heard Seneschal's voice. Gabe tried opening a nearby door, but it was locked.

"Allow me to help," Sasha said. She attacked the door, and it opened. They quickly went in and Gabe closed the door behind them. Seneschal's voice was louder, and they could also hear the Choten's voice.

"We have to hold the door closed," Gabe said. "They probably heard the attack and will check to make sure the door's still locked."

They pressed against the door and Gabe held the handle closed. He felt the handle move slightly before they heard Seneschal say "This door is still locked. The intruders must have broken another door." They heard footsteps leave the door, and they sighed with relief.

"We are safe for now," Sasha said. "But where are we?"

"I don't know," Gabe said. "It's too dark here to see anything. Could you supply some light?"

"Of course," Sasha said. She made her body glow and the light revealed rows of metal bars and cages.

"We're in the dungeon," Gabe said. "I bet Master Nigel is somewhere in this room."

They went deeper into the dungeon. They noticed that in the dungeon's cells were creatures, all cowering in fear. Sasha noticed Gabe looking at every cell closely.

"Is everything alright, Gabriel?" Sasha asked, concerned.

"I couldn't summon Gargle today," Gabe explained. "I'm worried about him."

Sasha put her hand on Gabe's shoulder. "Reef-prince Glu-urrgle will be fine," she said. "He always invents something to get him out of a difficult situation."

"I hope you're right, Sasha," Gabe said. "But I'll make sure he's not here."

They kept walking until they saw Master Nigel in one of the cells. He was sitting on the floor sweating and breathing heavily.

"G...Gabriel?" Master Nigel asked. "W...What are you doing h..here?"

"I was using a stalker sphere to spy on the Choten when I saw you lose a duel against him," Gabe replied. "I told Master Jaha, and she decided that we should save you."

Sasha broke the cage open and she and Gabe went in to help him up. "Now all we have to do is find Gargle," Gabe said. "If he didn't come when I summoned him, then he must be here."

"He..isn't here," Master Nigel said sadly.

"How do you know?" Gabe asked. "There are more cells behind you. He could be in one of them."

Master Nigel shook his head. "The Choten m...made a machine to kill creatures so they're not a p...problem anymore," he explained. "R...reef-prince Glu-urrgle was i...inside it."

Tears formed in Gabe's eyes. "No," he said. "He can't be dead,"

"I...I'm sorry G...Gabriel," Master Nigel said. With that, he fell unconscious and Sasha put him on her back.

Just then, Seneschal came in. "This is the worst rescue attempt I have ever seen," he said. "Does neither of you know what it means to be quiet?"

"Your master is not here," Sasha said. "It is two against one."

"I did not come to fight you," Seneschal said. "I have came to help you."

"How can we trust you?" Gabe asked. "I bet you helped build the machine that killed my creature."

"That is why I am helping you," Seneschal said. "He made me help kill one of my own and clean up after the machine, and he said that he will do that do all creatures."

"So you plan to quit working for him?" Sasha guessed.

"Yes," Seneschal said. "He is not longer my partner. I cannot stay here and wonder how long I will be useful to him, knowing that is how long I have before being another of his victims."

"So you expect us to follow you?" Gabe asked. "How do we know that you will not lead us straight to the Choten?"

"I believe him," Sasha said. "He is a creature trying to save himself from the Choten."

"I promise I can lead you out of here," Seneschal said. "Then, you can banish me."

"Fine," Gabe said.

"Seneschal?" They heard the Choten call. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Seneschal said. "A creature was just banging on its cage in order to escape, but I have handled the situation."

"Thank you, Seneschal," The Choten said. "Now, come here."

"Alright," Seneschal said. He turned to Sasha and Gabe. "There's a secret door at the end of the hall," she said. "The code for it is 4636." With that, he left.

"Come on, Gabriel," Sasha said. "I trust him."

They followed Seneschal's directions. Sure enough, it lead out of the Choten's hideout.

"I'll tell the others that we found Master Nigel and are out," Gabe said. "You make sure we're safe."

"Alright," Sasha said.

Gabe texted the others and they all met outside. Master Jaha looked at Master Nigel.

"We have to get him to the dojo immediately," Master Jaha said. 'Hopefully, Nadia and Kimora have developed an anti-venom."

They banished their creatures and went to the van, Master Chavez carrying Master Nigel. "Do you still need me to ask Master Nadia to take you to the creature realm to look for Gargle?" he asked.

"No," Gabe said. "It's fine."

"What do you mean?" Allie asked. "You found him?"

Gabe shook his head, tears forming in is eyes. "Before he lost consciousness, Master Nigel told me what happened to Gargle."

"Really?" Ray asked. "Where is he?"

Gabe began to cry. "The Choten killed him," he said.

"Gabe," Ray said. "I'm so sorry,"

"Yeah," Allie said. "I can't believe the Choten would do that."

"If you ever need to talk, Gabriel, I'll be willing to listen," Master Chavez said.

"As will I," Master Jaha added. "I may not understand how you three befriended creatures, I do understand friendship."

"Once we get Master Nigel to the dojo, I just need to be alone," Gabe said.

"Of course," Master Jaha replied.

The rest of the trip was silent. Gabe wished that he could talk to someone about everything that happened, but he couldn't. The Masters, Ray, and Allie would try to help, but would they understand?

He didn't tell them about Seneschal. He didn't know what he saw. _Is he telling the truth? _Gabe asked. _Does he really want to leave the Choten?_


	4. Chapter 4: Advice and decisions

Nigel woke up inside the dojo's infirmary. He looked around and saw Master Kimora.

"How are you feeling, Nigel?" Master Kimora asked.

"Better," Nigel replied. He still felt weak from the venom, but he was recovering. He felt much worse in the dungeon.

"That's good to hear," Master Kimora said. " That means the anti-venom is working. We were all worried about you."

"Why are you helping me?" Nigel asked. "I betrayed you."

"Yes, but you went against the Choten," Master Kimora said. "We decided that we can trust you."

"Thank you," Nigel said.

"Although do you know what happened to Gabriel?" Master Kimora asked. "Ever since you returned, he was quiet."

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Nigel asked, surprised.

"Tell me what?" Master Kimora asked.

"The Choten had a machine to kill creatures," Nigel explained. "He used it on Reed-Prince Glu-urrgle."

"Poor Gabe," Master Kimora said sadly. "They were close friends. It must be hard on him. Especially with the added stress of being the temporary light master."

"That would be hard on him," Nigel agreed. "He is only a teenager, and I found that being a duel master as an adult difficult at times."

"I talked with the duel masters, and they said that you can have your spot as light civilization duel master back, if you would like," Master Kimora said. "Gabe seemed happy to not have that much responsibility."

"I would like to be the duel master," Nigel said. "Thank you. Is Gabriel still in the dojo?"

"Yes," Master Kimora answered. "Did you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please," Nigel replied.

"Alright," Master Kimora said. "I'll get him for you." With that, he left. A few minutes later, Gabe came in the room.

"Master Kimora said you wanted to talk to me?" Gabe said.

"Yes," Nigel said. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I mean...with what happened to Reef-prince Glu-urrgle."

"Yeah," Gabe said. "I still can't believe it. I mean, yesterday seemed like an ordinary mission. I never thought anything of sending him back to the creature realm. But now that I know what happened, I feel like I helped the Choten kill Gargle."

"It's not your fault, Gabriel," Master Nigel said. "You had to send him back home."

"I guess," Gabe said uncertainly.

"Think about it this way," Nigel said. "What if you were helping the Reef-Prince in the creature realm and you were done, so he sent you back home, where you were captured. Would you blame the Reef-Prince?"

"Of course not," Gabe answered. "Neither of us would know that it would happen."

"Then why is what happened to Gargle your fault?" Nigel asked. "It is mine, Seneschal's, and the Choten's fault."

"You turned against him, though," Gabe said. "But what made you?"

"It was seeing the Choten kill Gargle, and how he made Seneschal watch and clean up afterwards, and saying how he will kill all creatures with Seneschal in the room," Nigel answered. "It was then that I learned that mine and the Choten did not just have different motifs. He was against what I stood for."

"You mean you never wanted to hurt the creatures?" Gabe asked.

"Of course not," Nigel replied. "I only wanted to separate our world and their world. And now, I'm beginning to feel like that may not be a good idea."

"Why?" Gabe asked. "I mean, I think creatures and humans can live peacefully together, but I never thought you would say that."

"Neither did I," Nigel said. "but Ra-Vu spoke to me asking me not to hurt you three during one of our fights, and he again asked me to help him protect other creatures and listened to me as I talked, not commanded. I realized that perhaps you, Raiden, and Allison learned more about Kaijudo then I did."

"Yeah," Gabe asked. "But what if a creature is in danger, but he was initially evil and even though he helped you, you don't know if you can trust him?"

"What do you mean?" Nigel asked.

"Seneschal helped us save you, but was called by the Choten," Gabe explained. "I'm furious at him for what he done to Gargle, but I'm also worried about what the Choten will do to him if he finds out what happened."

"I see," Nigel said. "It is a difficult situation, and I am not sure if I know the answer. All I can tell you is that whatever you decide, choose the decision that, if it is wrong, you will regret less."

Gabe thought for a moment. "I know what I have to do," he said. "Seneschal helped me, and I have to help him."

"Alright," Nigel said. "But do not go into the Choten's hideout alone. A duel master should go with you."

"Alright," Gabe agreed. With that, he left. Master Nadia was outside the door.

"I heard that you plan to save Seneschal," Master Nadia said. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" Gabe asked, surprised.

Master Nadia nodded. "You are not the only one who had lost a creature. When I was around your age, I had a partner who was killed by the Choten. I cannot allow him to continue killing creatures."

"You mean Rusalka wasn't your first partner?" Gabe asked.

"No," Nadia answered. "I met him when I was eighteen. Now do you want to save Seneschal or what?"

Gabe nodded. "Thank you," he said. "I just wish I knew if Seneschal is in trouble or not."

"If what I heard about the Choten's machine is correct, then he is in danger," Master Nadia said.

"How do you know about the machine?" Gabe asked.

"Rusalka told me that there was a rumor in the creature realm about a machine that kills creatures, and Master Chavez told me about what happened to Gargle. It does not take a genius to realize that the rumors were true. Now, let's go." Gabe nodded as he followed Nadia into her car and got in.

**Note: I do not know if what I put about Nadia's past is true, so I apologize if it is wrong.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seneschal

Gabe and Master Nadia reached the Choten's hideout. "Stay behind me," Nadia said. They got out of the car. Unfortunately, guards were blocking many of the entrances.

"There's a back door close to the dungeon," Gabe said. "Maybe it opens from the inside as well." They snuck to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"If we just attack the door, we will be heard," Master Nadia said.

Gabe went to the control panel and tried the code that Seneschal had given him in order to escape, hoping that if it worked to let them go out, it would work to let them go in. The door opened.

"Good work," Nadia said, impressed. "But how did you know the code?"

"Seneschal gave it to me and Sasha before he left to meet with the Choten," Gabe replied. "I guessed that it was the same code to enter the building."

They ran in, looking in the cages. Seneschal wasn't in any of them.

"What if this is a mistake?" Gabe asked. "This could put us in danger."

"It is possible that this is a mistake," Master Nadia said. "But it's also possible that if we turned back, we would be making a mistake by letting the Choten hurt an innocent creature."

"What do you think we should do?" Gabe asked.

"We already made a decision," Master Nadia said. "We have to follow through with it."

They continued walking through the hideout in silence, with Master Nadia leading the way to make sure no one was there. Gabe frequently thought about turning back, but he remembered he was there so Seneschal does not suffer the same fate as Gargle.

Gabe couldn't stop thinking about Gargle. Even though they did not exactly start off on the right foot, they became best friends. Whenever they were in trouble, Gargle would always invent something to help them fix the problem. And he cared about everyone, and even saved Sasha even though he was jealous of her. The Choten had no right to kill him, and one day, he would pay for what he done.

Gabe's thoughts were interrupted by the Seneschal's voice in the laboratory. Gabe and Master Nadia listened to what he was saying.

"Please do not do this to me," Seneschal begged. "Think about all the times I have helped you."

"It's too late for that now, Seneschal," The Choten said in the laboratory. "I saw on the video cameras how you helped Gabriel and Sasha save Master Nigel. If you work against me, you are no longer useful to me. And you know what happens to creatures I have no need for."

Gabe heard enough. He ran into the laboratory, despite Master Nadia reminding him to stay behind him. "Let him go," Gabe said.

"Why do you care?" the Choten asked. "He helped kill your partner."

"Because you told him to," Gabe argued.

"What do you plan to do?" The Choten asked. "It's too late for Seneschal. we will suffer the same fate as your Reef-Prince back." With that, The Choten flipped the switch and Seneschal screamed in pain.

That was enough for Gabe. He ran and turned off the machine. However, it was too late and Seneschal disappeared without a trace.

"No!" Gabe cried out. He looked angrily at the Choten. "You'll pay for this," he said.

"I'd like to see you try," the Choten said.

"Rusalka, Aqua Chaser," Master Nadia said. A hole in the veil opened, and Rusalka came through.

"Hydrobot Crab," Gabe said. A hole in the veil opened, and the crablike water creature appeared.

"Alright, then," The Choten said. "Trox, General of Destruction." A hole in the veil opened, and a darkness creature appeared.

"Trox," the Choten commanded. "Attack the boy,"

Before Gabe could activate a shield, Trox attacked him and Gabe fell on the other side of the room.

"Gabriel!" Master Nadia exclaimed, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Gabe stood up and activated a shield. "I'm fine," he said. He was sore from the fall, other than that, he felt fine. He had to keep fighting.

"Rusalka," Master Nadia said. "Attack Trox, General of Destruction."

Rusalka coiled her tentacles around Trox, General of Destruction and squeezed tightly. Gabe took down his shield.

"Hydrobot Crab," Gabe said. "Attack the Choten." Hydrobot Crab charged into the Choten. The Choten landed on Trox, General of Destruction's foot. Rusalka's attack banished Trox, and the Choten was banished with him.

"Looks like we're safe for now," Master Nadia said "But I think that it's best to leave before one of the Choten's henchmen shows up." She noticed Gabe looking at the machine.

"I can't believe he did that to Seneschal," Gabe said.

Master Nadia put a comforting hand on Gabe's shoulder. "I know," she said sadly. "I can't believe it either. But there is nothing to be done."

"Wait," Gabe said, walking closer to the machine. "Master Nigel said that he made Seneschal clean up after the machine when it was used on Gargle, but there's nothing to clean up here. Maybe the machine didn't work, and Seneschal was only banished."

"I'm not to sure about that," Master Nadia said. "Remember, the Choten had to repair his machine. Perhaps when he repaired it, he made it so byproducts do not remain."

"Maybe you're right," Gabe said.

"Come on, Gabriel," Master Nadia said. "I'll take you back home, so you can get some rest. It had been a long day."

"Alright," Gabe said. He followed Master Nadia to the car quietly.

Gabe had to believe that Seneschal was alright. However, he knew that none of the masters would believe that Seneschal was safe. They would think that he was just upset over what happened and was unwilling to accept the truth. He would tell Ray and Allie, but it may be dangerous to go into the kaiju realm and look around aimlessly. It was his problem.

Gabe knew what he had to do. Tomorrow, he would go to the creature civilization alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Gabe's mission

The next day, Gabe sneaked into Master Nadia's laboratory. He knew that he had follow through on his plan to look for Seneschal, but there was something that he had to do first.

He couldn't go into the water civilization without an underwater air suit. Usually, he would ask Gargle to get one for him, but without Gargle, he would have to find another way to get one.

That was why he was in Master Nadia's laboratory. He knew that Master Nadia found a way to make her own underwater air suits after being forced to take Gabe with her to the water civilization to stop a war between the fire and water civilizations because Gargle could supply the air suits. So while Master Nadia was out to run an errand, he decided to use the time and grab one.

Gabe looked around and saw a pile of unused air suits sitting in a container of water. _I'm not exactly stealing one_, he thought to himself. _I will put another one back when I find another one. I'm just borrowing it._

Gabe opened the container and grabbed an underwater suit and put it on. Just then, he heard Master Nadia's voice.

"I think I left my gauntlet in my laboratory," he heard Master Nadia say. "Just let me grab it, then we'll practice."

There was not time to lose. Gabe opened a hole in the veil and jumped through it before Master Nadia came in.

Gabe breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close," he said. "Now to find Seneschal."

As he swam around in the water civilization, he realized how difficult his mission was. The water civilization was large, so it would be difficult for one person to find a specific creature. Also, he couldn't summon another creature unless it was a water creature. He was in such a hurry to leave the laboratory that he only grabbed an underwater suit for himself.

He considered giving up, but he knew that he had to keep looking for Seneschal. He tried summoning him that morning, but it didn't work. He had to prove to himself that Seneschal was still alive, and going to the water civilization was the only way to do so.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. He looked around, and it was a humanlike water creature with large fins on the sides of its head.

"Hello," the water creature said. From the voice, Gabe could tell the creature was female. "My name is Halana, Stream Surfer."

"It's nice to meet you, Halana," Gabe said. "My name is Gabe."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in the water civilization alone?" Halana asked. "Whenever I see humans in the Water civilization, they are usually accompanied by either a creature or other humans."

"I'm looking for a creature named Aqua Seneschal," Gabe replied. "He was part of an experiment by a man called the Choten and everyone thinks that Seneschal is dead, but I have to believe that he's still alive."

"When did this experiment happen?" Halana asked.

"Yesterday evening," Gabe answered.

"Then you are right that he's still alive," Halana said. "I saw him today. He was low on mana, but he will recover."

"Do you think he would mind if I visited him?" Gabe asked.

"I'm sure Seneschal would be happy to see you," Halana answered. "In fact, how about I take you to him."

"Really?" Gabe said. "Thank you."

"Then follow me," Halana said.

Gabe followed Halana to a house in the water civilization. Halana opened the door. "Come on in," she said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have knocked first?" Gabe asked.

"It's fine," Halana said. " We are roommates, so I live here to. Just come in."

Gabe shrugged and went into the house. Halana went in with him.

"Where's Seneschal?" Gabe asked, looking around.

"He's just in his room," Halana answered. "But first, I need you to do something."

"Sure," Gabe said. "What do you need?"

"Follow me," Halana said.

Gabe followed Halana to another room. That room was mostly empty, except for a large machine in the middle. The machine looked like a tunnel with a bench on the inside and buttons on the outside. "What's that?" Gabe asked.

"I noticed that your suit is starting to wear out," Halana explained. "This machine will repair it while you are still wearing it."

"It can't be wearing out," Gabe said. "It's new."

"Did a water creature give it to you?" Halana asked.

"No," Gabe answered. "The Water Civilization duel master at my dojo made it in her laboratory."

"Water civilization underwater suits hold up much better than ones that are made elsewhere," Halana said. "After all, we make it in the water civilization so we can make it in the environment it would be used in, where ones made elsewhere often forget to take every part of the environment into account."

"But I feel fine," Gabe said. "It feels as strong as any other underwater suit I wore."

"You never can tell if an underwater suit is about to break," Halana said. "It always feels fine until it breaks. Luckily for you, I have very good eyesight and can see a water suit wearing out."

"I don't know," Gabe said. "I mean, of something goes wrong and the machine breaks down..."

"Please," Halana said. "I know my machine works perfectly. I just cannot stand the thought of your underwater suit breaking while you are in the water civilization."

"O.K," Gabe said.

"Perfect," Halana said. "Just sit in the machine, and I will start."

Gabe slowly went to the bench on the machine and sat down. "I'm ready," he said.

"Perfect," Halana said. "I'll start the machine right now."

Gabe closed his eyes and the machine started. At first, he felt nothing. Then, he felt his underwater suit breaking.

He opened his eyes. He tried to call out to Halana, but he found the water already drowning him and he couldn't speak.

Just then, the machine turned off and Halana went and grabbed him. "Perfect," Halana said. She pushed Gabe out of the house. Eventually, Gabe lost consciousness.

**Note: Halana is a character I made myself. There's more to come, so don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 7: What happened to Seneschal

Gabe woke up in a house in the water civilization, wearing a new underwater suit and lying on what seemed like either a bed or couch. Seneschal was there, looking at Gabe anxiously.

"I am glad you are awake," Seneschal said. "How do you feel?"

"A bit woozy and tired, but I think I'm fine," Gabe answered. "Is this your house?"

"Yes," Seneschal answered. "I was out for a walk when I saw you unconscious and without an underwater suit so I gave you one and took you to my house."

"Thank you,'' Gabe said, sitting up.

"You are welcome," Seneschal said. "You saved my life, so it was only right to save yours."

"If you were alive, then why didn't you come when I summoned you?" Gabe asked.

"You stopped the Choten's machine before it killed me, but it did take away most of my mana," Seneschal said. "I was too weak to come."

"That makes sense," Gabe said. "The same thing happened to Mighty Shouter."

"Why are you in the Water Civilization alone?" asked Seneschal. "Usually, you are in the company of either other humans or a creature."

"I came looking for you," Gabe said. "I wanted to make sure that I stopped the machine in time and that you were still alive. I knew the Masters wouldn't believe me and I didn't want to put anyone in danger, so I went alone."

"Does anyone else know that you are here?" Seneschal asked.

"No," Gabe answered.

Seneschal crossed his arms. "That was foolish," he said. "If anything had happened to you, no one would know where to look for you."

"I know," Gabe said. "I guess I was just not willing to accept that the Choten killed another creature, so I had to do anything to prove to myself that you were alright."

"That is understandable," Seneschal said. "But why did you not have an underwater suit? I doubt even you are not foolish enough to enter the water civilization without one."

"I did have one," Gabe said. "But a creature named Halana said it was wearing out and offered to fix it."

Seneschal's eye widened. "You met Halana?" he asked. "No wonder why your underwater suit was broken."

"How did you know about what she did?" Gabe asked.

"Halana has a strong dislike for humans," Seneschal replied. "She tricks humans who are alone in the Water civilization and tries to eliminate them. You were safe from her until today because you were never alone, but today, she had her chance."

"She said that she knew you," Gabe said.

"We were friends when we were much younger," Seneschal said. "But it is likely that she said that when she knew that you were looking for me and knew that would be the best way to trick you into going with her."

"I guess I better get home before the masters notice I'm gone," Gabe said.

Seneschal looked out the window. "It is too late for that," he said. "Look,"

Gabe looked out the window. Master Nigel was there with Ra-Vu and a stalker sphere.

"I have to go now," Gabe said.

"You should tell him that you are here," Seneschal said. "He will keep looking for you here. Besides, you are not fully recovered."

"I guess you're right," Gabe said. He went to stand up, but felt dizzy right after.

"I will get him," Seneschal offered. "You should rest."

"Alright," Gabe said. He sat back down on the couch while Seneschal went outside to talk to Master Nigel. A few minutes later, Seneschal and Master Nigel came in, with Master Nigel looking angry.

"Gabriel Wallace," Master Nigel said. "I knew that you and your friends are reckless, but I thought you had enough common sense to know not to go into the Kaiju realm alone without telling anyone."

"I'm sorry, Master," Gabe said. "I had to make sure that Seneschal was alright. I thought the Masters wouldn't believe me, and I didn't want to put Ray and Allie in danger."

"Did you try summoning Seneschal?" Master Nigel asked.

"Yes," Gabe replied. "But the machine took away most of his mana, so he was too weak to come."

"And Seneschal told me that you nearly drowned, but did not explain how," Master Nigel said. "Care to explain?"

"I met a creature who said she could take me to Seneschal, but tricked me and broke my underwater suit," Gabe explained.

"I see," Master Nigel said. He looked at Seneschal. "Did you find him?" he asked.

"Yes," Seneschal answered. "I saw him unconscious without an underwater suit so I put one on him and took him here until he recovers or I find a way to tell the duel masters what has happened."

Master Nigel turned to Gabe. "I suppose that you have been through enough to realize your mistake, so consider this a warning."

"Thank you," Gabe said. "But how did you know that I was here?"

"When Master Nadia went into her laboratory, she noticed the container that had her underwater suits were open, and one was missing. We checked to make sure everyone who should have been at the temple was at the temple, and we noticed you were not there. Master Kimora said how he saw you arrive but not leave, and we realized where you were."

"So you were all looking for me?" Gabe asked.

"Yes," Master Nigel said. "Master Kimora is monitoring our progress in the dojo and his job is to begin summoning our creatures when you are found. That would signal everyone else to grab the creature and return home. Now, it is time for us to go home."

"O.K," Gabe said. He turned to Seneschal. "Thanks again for saving me," he said.

"You are welcome," Seneschal said. "And if you need my help, you may summon me anytime. I am willing to help anyone who is against the Choten."

"Thank you," Gabe said. With that, Master Nigel opened a hole in the veil and they went through it to return to the dojo.


	8. epilogue

They all met at the dojo afterwards to talk about what had happened. Everyone knew that there would be some changes, but didn't know what the changes would be.

"Alright," Master Nigel said. "I believe that creatures can be friends, so the rule against touching all creatures is not effective. However, creatures can be dangerous, so we must consider that when forming the new rules."

"So we can touch creatures?" Allie asked.

"Yes," Master Jaha answered. "but unless you are touching a creature you know well, such as your partner or friends you made in the kaiju realm, use caution and, if you can, you should make sure someone else knows so if you were to disappear, we can find you easier."

"And are we still not allowed to go into the kaiju realm?" Gabe asked.

"You may, but you should go with someone you can trust, such as a familiar creature or another kaijudo duelist," Master Nadia said. "We believe you three are ready to go into the creature realm without a duel master, but we ask that you let us know where you'll be and when you'll be back so we can look for you if you're too late."

"Great," Gabe said. "Seneschal asked me to help out with some chores tomorrow, and I agreed to help. He said he was an underwater suit for me."

"So you and Seneschal are becoming friends now," Master Chavez said. "That's good to hear."

"Although the mention of the underwater suit brings me to another rule," Master Nadia said. "Never go into my lab without permission and if you do sneak in and take something, at least have the sense to try to hide it."

Ray and Allie left, and Gabe blushed. "Yes, master," he said quietly.

"I suppose that's just about everything," Master Kimora said.

They left. They knew it everything would be fine. It might just take some time.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I just thought it needed to be wrapped up.**


End file.
